Firearm manufactures make a variety of styles of firearms, including handguns. However, serious firearm users and firearm enthusiasts still find that the various firearms on the market do not always satisfy their needs and/or desires. Firearm users may thus modify existing firearms.
For example, Glock sells 9 mm handguns in a 17L or full size, a 19L or compact size, and a 26L or sub-compact size. A user might desire the lower weight and smaller frame size of the 26L handgun, but desire to retain the length of the 17L barrel. Such a user might attempt to cut down the frame of a 19L to a 26L size or attempt to modify a 26L with a longer barrel. Such modifications are generally very difficult and permanently modify the gun(s).
A convenient and cost-effective method and system for modifying one or more firearms is desired.